


My dashing Hero

by LightofExcalibur



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, POV Second Person, and a bit of action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightofExcalibur/pseuds/LightofExcalibur
Summary: On a mission to a singularity, master and Napoleon have some time to reflect on their feelings for each other. A fairytale come true
Relationships: Napoleon Bonaparte | Archer/Male Master, Napoleon Bonaparte | Archer/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	My dashing Hero

“Are you ready, maitre?” asked your escort, dressed in his suit, fancy mask secure on his face.  
The dark haired master faced his partner, a resolute look on his face and said “Yes Archer. Let’s do this” as you secured your own mask and fixed your suit. 

It was a small singularity. Really, nothing that _needed_ to be taken care of. In fact, with the Chaldea Programm being disbanded it was probably more trouble to rayshift to this faraway singularity. However, acting director Da vinci explicitly said that this was a mission of greatest importance. So she sent you and Napoleon on a mission to deal with it and any potential dangers.

… as if. You knew what was up. You confessed your crush on the new Archer servant to both Mash and Da vinci, and no week later, a singularity appeared that needed to be taken care of? A singularity located during a festive ballroom dance? That only was able to accept a two person team? You couldn’t believe it. It was too convenient.  
In fact, while you weren’t sure that Da vinci herself was able to create a singularity, you _were_ sure that a few other casters would be able too, and it wouldn’t be unlike Da vinci to get some of them to help out in one of her plans. 

“My, what a handsome pair of men. I am almost sad to not be present. Ahhh just imagining the fun I could have had. Oh well, a genius can’t be lost in daydreams when there’s work to do! You two know your missions I assume?”  
“Of course. Master and I are to infiltrate this masked ball and search for the cause of the singularity and eliminate it.”  
“Yes, perfectly summarized. Just what I expected from the Emperor of France. Now then Mister Bonaparte, I expect you to take good care of Master. Make sure to stay by him all the time. I think that’s all on my end. So Da vinci chan is gonna head out. Oh, but before I leave, I have one last message: Have fun you two ★.” with that, the caster closed communication.

Napoleon turned towards you, extending his hand, with a charming smirk and a twinkle in his eyes. “Now my master, are you ready to join me tonight? I promise you a night that will surpass your wildest dreams”. Hoping that the mask would hide the fierce blush you had at those words, you nodded wordlessly. 

As the duo entered the ballroom hand in hand, the party had already started.The ballroom was illuminated by candles and chandeliers from above, a band played in the background, the scent of flowers was heavy in the air. With no better idea where to start their mission, Napoleon and you made for the dance floor.

“Can you dance, master?”

“A bit. Marie gave me some pointers, but i don’t think I’m that good at it.”  
“Hmm, I see. Then i will take the lead, if you don’t mind.” Clasping his hand in yours, Napoleon lead you across the dance floor. Holding you in his gaze, the Archer gave a reassuring smile, pulling you closer to himself. The light shone down on , illuminating the man in front of you, making him look like some kind of Prince Charming. Heart beating faster, you return Napoleons gentle gaze and concentrate on the movement of your feet and the feel of his hands in yours.

The world stopped existing for these few moments. Only Napoleon and you existed for as long as you danced. You distantly felt the song draw to a close but couldn’t really focus on it. The whole world seemed to focus on the man in front of you. Wearing a dashing suit, his face half hidden under a classical mask, Napoleon lead you confidently during the dance. It was like a scene out of a romantic fairytale. 

“You look so handsome right now, Napoleon.” confessed the smaller man. 

“Oh la la, is that a compliment from my master? Why, thank you. You know, you are quite the sight too. I truly am lucky to have someone like you be my escort tonight. There is no one I’d rather share this evening with.” Hearing your partner say that, made you blush quite heavily. Seeing your red cheeks, Napoleon smiled even more, clearly satisfied with himself. He continued, “I may be an idol created from the hopes and dreams of the people, but I am also a fiery passionate person. From what I was told, the other version of me you met told you that I will fall in love with a person every time I am summoned. Well, this is true, even in this incarnation.” Your heart started to beat fast. Was this going where it seemed to be going?

Napoleon spun you around, in tune to the music. Before you had time to react, your partner dipped you low and planted a kiss on your lips. Fireworks went off in your head. Napoleon was surprisingly warm. You pressed your lips on his, afraid that this moment would fade and turn out to be dream. Hestitaly your lips parted again. Before you was Archers face, his eyes looked into your own, filled with love.

“Archer, I….”

“I am sorry to interrupt your romantic evening but we have a problem.” The sudden appearance of Da vinci over the comms destroyed any chemistry that existed in the present moment. Napoleon was apparently just as surprised as you.  
“You see, Nursery Rhyme kinda lost control of her part of the singularity and now the story has kinda come to life from what i can tell. It’s quite difficult to get straight answers out of her, so I’m not quite sure what this means, but I’m sensing an unplanned magical energy response. Maybe one of the characters that normally appear in this story has gotten ahold of the grail fragment i used.” explained the Caster. 

“Mademoiselle, could you please explain that from the start? I fear you lost me.”  
“No time for that. The magical energy signal is headed straight for you. Seems like Merlins Illusions didn’t stop it quite as long as I hoped they would. Prepare to face the Big Bad of this Singularity.”

“Ohohohoho, what’s this I see? Cinderella out on the ball?” the voice came from behind you. A shadowy figure stood at the edge of the ballroom floor, wearing a gigantic dress. It was difficult to make out her appearance but she seemed to be an older woman. From the moment you laid eyes on her, you knew what you were faced with. A shadow servant. 

“Did you think that such a simple mask could hide you from me? Maybe before, but now that I have taken the powers of your fairy godmother, I see through your deception Cinderella! Now come, as your step mother I shall punish you at home.” Within a moments notice, the woman was in front of you and grabbed your arm, and as fast as she appeared, made her escape. 

“Master!”

“Napoleon!”

Your servant was already manifesting his canon, preparing to strike at your assailant. “Don’t worry Master, my attacks will not hit you, no matter how close you are to my enemy.”

“My, what a persistent Prince Charming we have here. But your sisters will take care of him, I’m sure.” At these words, more monsters appeared. It was pretty obvious that those weren’t humans, but rather demons. 

You heard the sound of cannon fire as the shadow servant sprinted deeper into the castle, with you in her arms.  
Napoleon was coming for you. There was no doubt about that. But if this shadow had a fragment of a grail, it could mean trouble. From what Da Vinci told you earlier, it seemed that Nursery Rhyme was somehow responsible for the appearance of this monster. That certainly pointed to your theory that this singularity was manufactured by your servants, but it’s still too soon to be sure. You could get the full story from Da Vinci later anyway, so it was probably wiser to focus on your current situation of being kidnapped.

The servant did tell you pretty much, all you needed to know about it. According to itself, it was the Wicked Stepmother of Cinderella, which did make some sense. After all, the Grimms Fairy Tales must surely also be part of her Noble Phantasm. If so then this whole masked ball could be the result of her. But that alone didn’t seem enough. There must be more at work here…

“Oh, are you thinking, Cinderella? You know you shouldn’t think, it’s not like you have anything up there anyway. Ohohohoho!”

Speaking of, it was about time to stop thinking about your situation and do something about it. Taking a good look at your surroundings, it seems as if the Wicked Stepmother took you to… the attic? It did make some sense, since in some versions cinderella was forced to live in the attic but still….

The attic itself seemed to be in rather dire need of repair. One strong attack and the entire thing would likely crumble. In that way it was a good idea to make sure, Napoleon would be unable to use his attacks without risking hurting you. 

“Now, i think it is time to punish you. Running away to the ball, and trying to fall in love with a Prince. What a terrible thing to do Cinderella. As if that Prince could ever love you. Seriously, you are but a lowly peasant. How could you hope to reach those who live so far outside your world. Especially him, a Hero born from the legends of mankind. A being that, by its nature, is larger than life. You could never hope to reach his heart. Your love was wrong from the moment if begann.”  
“Ok, this getting a bit too personal there Ms Stepmother. How do you even know all that stuff about me?”  
“Oh, Cinderella, I am supposed to know what your inner darkness looks like. I am the manifestation of the hurdles that have to be crossed to the Happily Ever After. I was awoken by the doubt you yourself held in your heart. And the Reality Marble of your fairy Godmother brought them to life through me. But after absorbing that fairy godmother I am now in control of the Reality Marble. That means that I control this castle and all that is inside it. There is no way your Prince will reach you here. Ohohoho.”

“Oh la la, seems I came just at the right time. Master, are you alright?” bursting through the door, there stood your servant, a big smile on his face and relief in his eyes. 

“Archer!”  
“Impossible, how could you find your way here? I made sure to hide us in the deepest parts of this imaginary castle.”

“Impossible, huh? Then you have no idea which Hero you face. As long as there is a single person that wishes for me to save them, I will make the impossible happen! That is the kind of Hero I am! And now release my master so that I can confess my love to them in a way that they deserve!”

Those words made your heart skip a beat. You might have teared up, where you not suddenly aware that the entire singularity seemed to shake. 

“No, NO, Nononono… this can’t be. This happy ending can not happen! I can not allow it…. Cinderella doesn’t deserve him!” The Shadow Servant seemed to be growing and shifting its shape. Her voice, distorted, she screamed and thrashed about, bringing big parts of the attic down around her. 

“MASTER!” your servant cried out, but with the falling ruble it was difficult for him to come to you right away. Besides, there’s also the mad Shadow servant trying her best to destroy everything around. Suddenly, you had an idea.

You faced your servant, and with a resolute look in your eyes you said “I trust you Napoleon. Catch me!” as you made for the nearest hole in the floor. It would lead to a gigantic fall, but Archer would catch you. You were sure of it.

“Where do you think you’re going Cinderella?” the shadow servant, now in the form of a mad ghost, grabbed you by the arm. “If I am to fall into despair, I will take you with me. OhohohHAHAHAHAHA!”  
“Will you shut up! I’ve had more than enough of you already” the evil Spirit turned towards you and saw you point your hand at it.  
“ **GANDR** !”  
Leave it to Da Vinci to make a fancy suit that is also a first rate mystic code. With your enemy distracted you looked again at your partner. While it would be quite difficult to get to him right now, he met your eyes and nodded in understanding. Steading your determination, you jumped through the nearest hole. As you fell, you saw the ballroom floor come closer and closer. As if on instinct, you closed your eyes. That’s when you felt strong arms grab you, pulling you against a firm chest. 

As you opened your eyes, you were greeted face first by Archers magnificent chest. Raising your eyes, you took a look at your servant. Framed by the golden light that flowed through the windows, Napoleon looked like a true Hero. And he was. Someone who would come to save you every time you called out to him. A legend made manifest. The two of you looked into each others eyes and as if on an unspoken cue, pressed your lips together once more. 

“Maitre, there is no one I would love to have at my side more than you. So I ask you: will you become my fiance?”  
“Yes. A thousand times yes, Napoleon. I love you.”  
Grinning widely, Napoleon scooped you in his arms and spun you around “And I love you. No matter what anyone might say, in this manifestation, you are the one that I love above all else. Let us show all those that would doubt my conviction the strength of the rainbow we will paint in the sky.”

Finally seperating yourself from your serv… fiance, the two of you faced the ghost that was slowly descending from the roof. 

“Cinder….ella….cin...lla...CINDERELLA” the shadow servant seemed to have trouble keeping itself together. Inside of it was a small light visible, that seemed to be the source of its power.

Feeling the power gather in the command spells on your hand, you shared a look with Archer and nodded.

“By my command spell, Archer, destroy this Spirit and reclaim the Holy Grail!” the gathered magical energy released, it surrounded Napoleon, who manifested his cannon, now glowing with a light from within.

“As you command Maitre. … Line of Fire, set. Angle and height, set. Victory shell locked and loaded. I am ready!”

**ARC DE TRIOMPHE DE L’ÉTOILE**

The rainbow pierced the Shadow Servant and destroyed it completely. All that was left, was a small orb of light, that slowly descended to the ground. As it touched the ground the light expanded and revealed Nursery Rhyme, holding the Holy Grail.

“Ah, thank you for saving me. I am sorry, I was supposed to keep the story peaceful but suddenly this woman was there and knocked me out. I didn’t even have time to react.”

The small caster was clearly very distraught so you decided to not ask her what exactly was going on. There was more than enough time to interrogate Da Vinci about that later. 

“I just wanted to help Master. Da vinci said that if I made a fairy tale ball for Master and his Prince, then he would be happy. I am so sorry, Master, please don’t tell Miss Atalante about this.” 

“Little Mademoiselle, I don’t think Maitre is gonna be mad at you, especially if you could maybe extend this singularity for a few minutes. just so we can get another dance in. What do you say?”

“Oh, I can do that. With this Grail that shouldn’t be a problem.”

**_Epilogue_ **

“It wasn’t _really_ a singularity, technically speaking. Basically, I had Marie use her Crystal Castle Noble Phantasm to create a base. After that I gave Nursery one of the Holy Grail fragments we keep locked up. i left the choice of story up to her, she knows more about fairy Tales than i do. After that I asked Merlin to use his Illusions to really sell the whole thing. Oh, and all the other People you have seen? Those were the puppets Medea uses in her side project. … Don’t tell her I stole them, ok?”

That… certainly was something. Da Vinci did come clean immediately. She also apologized right away, for putting you in danger, but she had no doubt that you and Napoleon couldn’t handle that. Mash also apparently knew about the whole thing, but didn’t want to partake in it, because she felt it wouldn’t be right to trick you like that.  
Well, you couldn’t really be mad at any of them. It did work after all.

“Yo, Maitre, I heard that we’re gonna get an apology dinner from your friends. Just the two of us, without any potential dangers. Doesn’t that sound nice?” asked Napoleon as he crossed the corridor to you.

You planted a soft kiss on his lips as he gave you a big hug.

“It does indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guys... I love Napoleon so freaking much. I had to write something because I love him so much. Guys... he is so good.


End file.
